Hello, How Are You?
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: "Halo, apa kabar? Maafin gua yah? Makasih.." huh, emangnya gampang ngucapin gitu doang! Drabbles collection taken from the song Hello/ How Are You. MiKaito again


Hwayoo.. ini fic gaje.

Nyoba bikin kumpulan drabbles sih~

Tapi, apa bener yah ini bisa dibilang drabbles?

Please help meh~

Mwahahaha~

Warning: lebih enak baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya juga. karena, fic ini sangat membingungkan.

{…}: Kaito's flashback

Enjoyy~

* * *

**Hello, How Are You?**

**1. Hello..**

Srekk..

Ada bunyi seperti tirai dibuka paksa.

"Kaito.."

Suara.. siapa tuh?

**2. …How are you?**

Tunggu.. perasaan tadi gua sendirian aja di kamar ini..

Kok, perasaan gua jadi nggak enak..

**3. Morning!**

_BYUUUUUUUUUURRRRR…!_

"Eh copot-copot! Sayur! Nih hujan kok bisa bocor sampe dalem kamar sih!" seruku sambil melonjak dari tempat tidurku. Gangguin orang mimpi indah aja neh!

**4. Tick tock!**

_BLETAKK!_

"Kamu pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah? Mamih capek banget manggilin kamu dari tadi! Cepat mandi, terus sekolah! Nggak pake lama!"

Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang tadi digampar Mamih, lalu memandang jam wekerku. Jam 06.45.

"Kaito malas ahh.. tidur lagi ajah.." aku menggeliat, lalu merapatkan selimutku.

"Lagian di luar kan hujan,"

"HUJAN GINI TETEP HARUS SEKOLAH! MAU MAMIH SIRAM AIR LAGI?"

Cepat-cepat aku meloncat dari tempat tidur sebelum kena hujan dari ember lagi.

**5. Hello..?**

Akhirnya, sesuai kehendak Kanjeng Mamih, aku sampe di sekolah dengan selamat sentosa jaya abadi. Saat aku duduk di atas bangkuku, lewatlah seorang gadis.

Iya, nggak salah liat gua, cewek.

Manis banget, berkuncir dua kayak cewek-cewek anime lama. Katakanlah Sailor Moon. Hanya saja rambutnya biru kehijauan.

**6. How are.. you?**

"Miku! Apa kabar, lama nggak ketemu!"

"Miku makin lama makin cantik aja nih!"

"Uwaaahh.. Miku-chaaann~! Aku kangen dehh!"

Tch, enak amet jadi cewek yang banyak fansnya. Coba kalau bisa jadi kayak dia. Halah.

**7. Sleeping**

_Bego kau Kaito!_ batinku. _Kau ini kan cowok! Cowok sejati!_

Udahlah, bagus lanjutin tidur aja lagi, mimpinya kan belum selesai.

"HOI KAITO! UDAH SIAPIN PE-ER FISIKA, BELOM?" Kudengar pekikan Gumi yang ada di belakangku. Pe-er.. Fisika?

"MAMPOOOOOOOSSSS.. PE-ER GUA BELUM SIAAAAAAAPPP..!"

Waktu kosong itupun kuhabiskan untuk menyiapkan pe-er fisikaku.

Sayuuurr..

**8. Crying**

Saat pelajaran Fisika berlangsung, aku malah ketiduran.

Di dalam mimpi itu, aku melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi seseorang.

Aku bisa merasakan air mata itu.

Apakah yang menangis itu.. aku?

**9. Whatever..**

Aku masih ingat waktu terakhir kali aku berbicara pada si kuncir dua itu, Miku.

"Terserah. Aku udah nggak ada harapan sama kamu lagi."

"Terus maunya kamu itu apa, sih?" balasnya.

Apa? Tadi dia nanya mauku apa? Bahkan aku sendiri nggak tahu aku mau apa!

"Yah, terserah deh. WHAT. E. VER,"

**10. Wasted**

Yang tadi itu, sebenarnya, aku cuman berbohong.

Dan kata-kata 'terserah' itu juga cuman meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulutku.

Iya iya, aku nggak tahu, nggak ada gunanya bohong.

Ngapain juga hal kayak gitu musti disembunyikan?

**11. Is that really true?**

"Jadi, lo nggak baikan ama Miku?" tanya sahabatku si maniak terong, Gakupo.

"Lo liat dong mukanya, asem terus tiap ketemu! Gimana mau minta baikan, coba?" aku menghela napas panjang sekali. Gakupo hanya mengangguk-angguk kayak boneka dashboard mobil.

Lewatlah si subjek yang sedang dibicarakan bersama temannya. Aku mencuri dengar obrolan mereka.

"… tapi, Miku! Nggak ada gunanya diam-diaman kayak gini! Mendingan kamu baikan ama Kaito, gih!"

"Ogah ah! Aku juga nggak ngerti maunya dia apaan,"

"Jangan-jangan.. kamu gengsi, ya?"

**12. Weak man**

"Lo nggak lebih dari ayam sayur, Bro. Gue serius," Gakupo menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Tapi.."

"Nyali lo ciut. Keberanian lo nol besar sebesar gajah. Lo mau bilang apa lagi?" kata-kata Gakupo yang memotong pembelaan diriku itu seketika menohok hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dengan gagalnya.

"Iya, gua emang pengecut,"

**13. Reason**

"Ciri-ciri pengecut itu antara lain dia selalu nyari alasan untuk membela diri, ya kayak lo itu," sambung Gakupo lagi.

"Tapi, gua cuman mau.."

"Udahlah, Kaito. Cuman mampir dan bilang, "Maafin gue," doang kok! Itu aja udah cukup!" potong cowok gondrong itu.

"Bisa nggak gua istirahat tenang dan nggak mikirin itu dulu?"

"Semprul! Nggak ada alasan bagi lo buat nunda-nunda waktu! Lo udah diam-diaman ama Miku lima mingguan ini! Lo mau beralasan apa lagi?"

Aku cuman bisa facepalm.

**14. Saying things**

Yah, mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada si kuncir dua itu.

Aku beranjak menuju kursinya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah apa namanya itu.

"Umm.. Miku.. a.. aku.."

"Ngapain kamu datang ke sini?" kurasakan aura hitam dalam suaranya barusan.

Kaito, bagusan kamu minggat deh. Sekarang juga.

**15. Cruel sun**

"Aiyaaahh.. siang gini panas ameeettt.."

Aku jadi teringat, biasanya, siang-siang panas begini, waktu si kuncir dua itu masih akrab denganku, kami pergi membeli eskrim –tentu saja aku beli ukuran super jumbo– dan menikmatinya bersama-sama. Kalau lagi iseng, aku mencolek pipinya dengan telunjuk berlumuran eskrim. Dan tentu saja sambitan dan gamparan mendarat nyaris di sekujur tubuhku setelahnya.

Sudahlah, ngapain aku mikirin itu terus? Sudah lima minggu ini aku melewatkan siang tanpanya, dan sejauh ini lumayan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

**16. Questions**

"Miku, jujur deh, kamu kok dingin gitu sama aku?"

Dia terdiam.

"Kamu.. aku tahu, kamu pasti minta dicintai, kan?"

Masih diam.

"Kamu tahu nggak sih, kenapa aku lepasin tangan kamu waktu itu?"

Idem.

"HOI MIKU! KAMU NYADAR NGGAK SIH? DITANYAIN DARI TADI, JUGA!"

Aku membanting boneka tangan yang bertampang mirip Miku itu. Yep, itu kado terakhir dari si kuncir dua itu saat aku berulang tahun.

Huh..

**17. Life job**

"Gua capek Gakupooo..! Capek!" aku menjambaki rambutku. Sedangkan si tuan pemuja terong itu masih berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Maju terus, pantang putus. Semangatlah, bocah.." ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Gua capek! Kapan sih gua bisa berhenti dari kerjaan nungguin-si-Miku-maafin-gua ini? Gua udah muak! Harusnya kerjaan kayak gini ada gajinya!" aku mulai mencak-mencak gaje.

"Cape deh~"

**18. 'Thank you..'**

"Miku.."

Aku menatap gadis itu. Yang versi benerannya.

"Apaan?" ia mendengus.

"Makasih banyak.." lirihku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk.. semuanya," jawabku gaje.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu, aku selama ini banyak salah sama Miku, makanya kamu ngejauhin aku. Tapi, aku cuma bisa bilang makasih, karena aku punya banyak kenangan sama Miku. Aku nggak bisa bilang maaf, karena kamu pasti nggak akan mau maafin aku.."

Dia hanya terdiam. Dia yang versi benerannya.

**19. Honesty**

"Kamu itu makin lama makin aneh," katanya dingin. Kulihat pipinya sedikit merona.

"Miku, aku tahu selama ini kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu dari aku sebelum kita diam-diaman gini," kataku pelan. Tiba-tiba matanya yang bulat melotot ke arahku.

"Nggak usah sok tahu, deh!" serunya.

"Terserah. Aku juga nggak tahu mau berharap seperti apa lagi biar kita bisa baikan. Dan toh, kalau aku nggak ngomong duluan kamu juga nggak bakal ngerti mauku itu apa," ujarku, sepertinya saat berbicara tadi bebanku terasa semakin ringan.

"Denger ya, mau kamu bilang beratus kali aku juga nggak bakal ngerti! Kamu itu orangnya angin-anginan, mana mungkin.."

"Miku, bilang aja deh, aku nggak akan ketawa kok," potongku.

Kedua pipi itu semakin memerah.

**20. Trouble**

{_Aku menangkap tangan gadis itu saat ia berlari meninggalkanku._

"_Miku! Dengerin dulu! Aku cuman.."_

"_Aku nggak nyangka ya, selama ini kamu mengkhianati persahabatan kita!"_

"_Miku, aku memang suka kamu, tapi aku nggak mau persahabatan kita hancur, jadi.."_

"_Udahlah! Aku nggak ngerti maunya kamu itu apa!"_

"_Oke. Fine. Whatever. Terserahmu deh," aku lalu melepas tangannya._}

**21. Hello, are you okay?**

"M.. Miku? Kau.. masih marah ya?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat pipi merah padam itu.

"Aku bener-bener nggak ngerti maumu itu apa, Kaito.."

Hah! Pertama kalinya sejak lima minggu yang lalu! Dia memanggil namaku!

"Miku, aku.. minta maaf ya.." lirihku lagi.

"Ya udah, aku maafin. Kita.. berteman kayak dulu lagi? Atau terserah, mau lebih dari itu juga boleh.."

Gantian aku yang terdiam. Tadi dia bilang apa?

"Hellooo.. Hoi Kaito! Bakaito! Kok diem? Kau baik-baik aja kan? Bakaitooo..!"

* * *

Betul kan, ngbingungin.

Gampar Ome.

Pfft.. kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, sampaikan saja, 'key? Buat fic-fic berchapter yang masih menunggu updatean, maaf, ide Ome mentok. Akan Ome lanjutkan kalau idenya sudah memadai. Maaf sekalii.. D:


End file.
